


Crossed Swords and Katanas

by theJesster101



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, Naruto
Genre: Fangirl Sakura and Ino, Gen, Mute Link, Sasuke Bashing, Strong!Link, Toon!Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theJesster101/pseuds/theJesster101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link, after playing "Ballad of the Gales", accidentally warps himself to a land far beyond the Great Sea. One question though: Where'd the King of Red Lions go? And who are these people who can walk on water? (Sort of crackish fic, Link is infantile, but has experience of all his past lives, stuff like that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swirly Cyclones

**Author's Note:**

> In this almost crack!fic, Link has already become a fighting master and can somehow use Nayru's Love, Din's Fire, and Farore's Wind. He also has the Tri-Force embedded in his hand, but the shadow crystal is not there. So this is a crossover between Wind Waker, Twilight Princess, and Naruto. Good luck deciphering this story!

     Link wasn't sure if Cyclos was lying about being all helpful or not. He was stranded in the middle of a lake, in the middle of nowhere, without the King of Red Lions. And this was all because of him warping to an unknown location. Serves himself right. He heaved himself up out of the water, dripping wet, and instantly changed into his normal clothes, the blue tunic gone. (A/N For the sake of sanity, pretend that this is a mishmash of all LoZ, but is mostly Wind Waker.)  **Time out**. He checked his Spoils Bag for any damage and quickly wiped off his fire arrows and bombs. **Time in.** It was only then that he realized it was unnaturally quiet. Raising his eyes, he was met with an eyebrowless man with a ton of bandages, a white haired -what the heck did these people put in their hair?- man with a face mask, and 3 kids. He waved his hand in a sign of greeting and peace. Immediately, the eyebrowless man rushed at him, carrying a huge butcher knife. Link had just enough time to pull out the Master Sword and face him properly.

      Eyebrowless smiled tightly. "So you are a kenjutsu user too? What a shame to kill you." He retracted his sword and quickly thrust it in White-Haired's direction. Link noticed another man, just like Eyebrowless guarding him against the three desperately fighting kids. Link looked about and equipped his Hookshot, Boomerang, and Grappling Hook. Rushing at Eyebrowless 2, he twirled the Grappling Hook in one hand while aiming the Boomerang at number 1. After getting within ten feet of number 2, he let the Boomerang loose, and hit 2 in the face with his Hook. 2 glared at him before melting into water. Link stared at the puddle in wonder, before suddenly remembering to catch the Boomerang. He whipped his head around to see the damage that it caused, but all he saw was a large, shiny bubble of water with White-Haired inside. Eyebrowless held his hand inside the bubble, and the three kids then dashed in to save him. The dark, emoish one glared at him before sauntering after the others. Link could see the gaping holes in the relationships they had. First, the bubblegum one was totally in love with Emo but didn't give Orange the time of day, and Orange was in love with Bubblegum. And there was a slight possibility that Emo liked Orange. It was a classic love triangle, perpetuated most likely by their mentor figure, White-Haired. Speaking of which,  **Time out.**  He rummaged through his sack for the Wind Waker music. The fog was really creeping Link out.  **Time**   **in.** After a hastily conducted 'Wind's Requiem', the dark, dank mist dissipated to the west, leaving his eyes clear for signs of body language. Orange made some sort of sign with his fingers and said something like, "Kagay Boonshihn no Juhtsoo", before many copies of him spread out on either side. Link's eyes nearly popped out of his head, and he looked carefully again at the boy, who he had obviously underestimated. Link drew his sword again with a sigh, and fell right into battle.

* * *

 

(A/N Just pretend that the Bridge and the earlier battle are the same)

     The way these people moved surprised Link to no end. First of all, they moved so fast his eyes could hardly follow them. Secondly,  _they were walking on trees._ As in,  _on the side of tree trunks_. Who were they? He brought his shield up in time to block yet another blow from Eyebrowless. It was time to up his game. **Time**   **out.** Link pulled out his bombs and fire arrows. If he had seen right, the Eyebrowless Mummy should be water-affiliated, so fire or explosions would help.  **Time in.** He ran as fast as possible to Mummy, and took a swing at his open side. Anticipating the sword that would come down to block him, he immediately switched to his arrows and quickly shot one into the ground near his feet. Eyebrowless (Mummy), leapt aside, but he was not outside of the bomb's radius. When the dramatic smoke disappeared, his legs and torso had been scorched. The bottom of his black shirt was smoldering. Mummy looked enraged, and charged at Link, but White-Haired intercepted with another one of those bandaged knives. Was everything around here so broken they had to bandage it? Link had no time to ponder on that thought as the fight continued around him. With Mummy occupied, he looked for the three kids. Bubblegum was guarding the old guy who wasn't one of the fighters, and Emo was caught in a fight with the masked kid. Orange quickly followed him into the dome of mirrors and soon was overpowered. With yet another sigh, Link rushed in after them.

     It felt like rain was cutting into him sharply. Link stumbled as soon as he entered the mirror room, and glanced around. There was a masked kid who was in all the mirrors, and he was the one appearing to have thrown the needles. Link was glad he had put up his shield, as he would've looked like a porcupine had he not.

     "It is useless to resist. Simply give up, and I shall put you out of your misery," the masked one spoke emotionlessly. Link growled. He forced himself to his feet and once again took out his trusty bow. Aiming it with wobbling hands at the nearest mirror, he let the flaming arrow fly. "My mirrors are made of special glass..." Masked Kid trailed off as he saw a mirror melt. "I see. Your arrow must be blessed flame, then. We shall fight on fair ground, as I see you can melt my mirrors." The mirrors dissipated. Link pulled out a few needles that had gotten stuck in his skin and faced his opponent with an impassive face, before dragging the unconscious Emo and Orange over to the side in a pile. He and Masked Kid took a fighting stance, before something clicked in Link's mind. If he could stop time to look for stuff on his person, he could technically stop time and move around, right? Link decided to test his theory out. Right before they started fighting, he paused.  **Time out.** Without taking his eyes from his false search, he peeked up at everyone's positions. Masked Kid had already moved a meter or two towards him. So he decided to cheat. Link made a beeline for the spot right behind his enemy and walked there lightly, taking care not to leave marks in the damp soil.  **Time in.**  

     Haku moved another few meters before he realized Link wasn't there. By then, he already had the kunai he had dropped earlier held to his throat. The rather stocky stranger with the golden hair glared at him, and slowly retracted the kunai, keeping a firm grip on Haku. But Haku had already given up. If this stranger could beat him, Zabuza-sama would have no more need for him, and he would be useless once more.  _That cold, empty time_. He nearly shuddered, but he didn't. Even if he wasn't as good as this stranger, he could still give his all to Zabuza-sama. He flashed over to him just as Kakashi released a final move, the Raikiri. Instead of cutting through Zabuza's body, Haku's was the replacement. Kakashi watched on in horror as his own jutsu killed an innocent. Another one who could've been saved, another life wasted. Zabuza looked at the scene emotionlessly. Well, nearly. Haku was just a tool, something to be discarded eventually, so why did he feel something?

      As far as Link was concerned, his job was over. Defeated enemy, still safe, kept kids away from harm, all good. He leaned against a pillar of the bridge to take a nap. That was when a booming laugh sounded. (I know this isn't Gato's commentary, but still) "Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist, can't even defeat one jounin and some filthy genin? Even with his partner? Hahahaha! I'm not paying you after this. Guards, get him after I leave!" A portly businessman turned to leave the bridge. It was then Link realized that his enemies weren't like Dodongos, or even Ganondorf. They were real people, and real people always deserved a chance. He ran towards Gato yelling, and beckoned for Eyebrowless, who must've been Zabuza, to follow him. With faked reluctance, Zabuza followed after him, eager for blood. Link made his way through a crowd of inexperienced fighters, and cleared a path to Gato, who turned around with surprise on his face. Zabuza struggled after Link, a few swords and bandaged knives stuck in him. He motioned for a knife and placed it in his mouth with a trembling hand. Then, turning to Gato with a face of hatred, he lunged at him and stabbed him with the knife. After Gato fell off the unfinished bridge, Zabuza collapsed. The crowd of people made to move in, but Link brandished his sword and they shrank back.

     Zabuza whispered,"Move me next to him," to Link, and pointed his aching hand at Haku's prostrate body. Link dragged him unceremoniously over and patted Haku's hand into Zabuza's. A final say of farewell. Zabuza looked over at Haku for one last time, before the light died from his eyes. White-Haired and his team came running over, and yelled at him. "What are you doing? Get away from him! We'll need to take you in for questioning! Who are you?" Link looked at all of them bewilderedly. Here he was, cold, shivering, and tired, and these strangers who had done absolutely nothing but destroy were interrogating him? He waved them off, and limped back to the river. The cyclone had long disappeared; a shining thread-like vortex was the only clue it had ever been there. He sat down on the banks dejectedly, and was about to fall asleep when he felt a hand grabbing him. Frantically, he tugged on the firmly clamped fingers as he was lugged on a dirt road leading to nowhere particular. Or so he thought.


	2. That of Which Sandaime Knows Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Link is taken to Konoha, it will be on his own terms-not carried over someone's shoulder. Problem is, they have his Wind Waker. What can he do to get it back?

     After 5 minutes or so, Link decided to fall asleep. Too bad he couldn't. The annoying people were moving too fast for him to get out of their grip without seriously damaging himself. They stopped at a small house near the bridge for a while, and a little boy came out to hug Orange, but White-Haired Dude was watching over him all the time. Link remembered his Bag, and he could've slapped himself. Yeah! The Hookshot! Quickly equipping it, he pointed it at nearby trees in order to catch onto one of them. One of the thicker trees with white bark was attached to his Hookshot, and he kicked at his enemy's weak spot. (The crotch). Emo came to a halt for a few seconds to howl in pain, but that was all he needed. He jumped off the branch, leaped into the air, and made a totally awesome swing up onto the other tree. After the team was finished comforting Emo, they would come after him. Although stopping time even just for a bit was extremely energy sapping, stamina (along with other stuff) was the Hero of Hyrule's middle name.


End file.
